fairy_one_piece_tail_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvarez Empire
The Alvarez Empire (アルバレス帝国, Arubaresu Teikoku) is a royal imperial kingdom that appears in the Fairy One Piece Tail series. It is a large country located in the Western Continent, Alakitasia. ".''" :—About the Alvarez Empire. Description Localization The Alvarez Empire is located on the western continent of Alakitasia. It lies towards the west across a vast ocean that traveling there by boat would take about ten days to reach. The exact borders are not known, but it is said to span a large portion of the landmass. Administration and Government Members * Zeref Dragneel/Emperor Spriggan: Emperor, Imperial Family, '''Deceased' * Invel Yura: Chief of Staff/Shield of Spriggan, Spriggan 12, Active * August: Shield of Spriggan/General of the Spriggan 12, Spriggan 12, Deceased * Ajeel Ramal: Shield of Spriggan/Leader of Ajeel Squad, Spriggan 12/Ajeel Squad, Active * Bloodman: Shield of Spriggan, Spriggan 12, Deceased * Brandish μ: Shield of Spriggan/Leader of Brandish Squad, Spriggan 12/Brandish Squad, Active * Dimaria Yesta: Shield of Spriggan/Leader of Dimaria Squad, Spriggan 12/Dimaria Squad, Active * God Serena: Shield of Spriggan, Spriggan 12, Deceased * Irene Belserion: Shield of Spriggan/Leader of Irene Squad, Spriggan 12/Irene Squad, Deceased * Jacob Lessio: Shield of Spriggan, Spriggan 12, Active * Larcade Dragneel: Shield of Spriggan, Imperial Family/Spriggan 12, Deceased * Neinhart: Shield of Spriggan/Leader of Neinhart Squad, Spriggan 12/Neinhart Squad, Active * Wall Eehto: Shield of Spriggan/Leader of Wall Squad, Spriggan 12/Wall Squad, Deceased * Yajeel: Minister, None, Active * Bakel: Mage/Captain, Ajeel Squad, Unknown * Four Heraldry Knights: Mages/Soldiers, Neinhart Squad, Unknown * Heine Lunasea: Mage/Soldier, Irene Squad, Inactive * Juliet Sun: Mage/Soldier, Irene Squad, Inactive * Kareem: Mage/Soldier, Ajeel Squad, Active * Marin Hollow: Mage/Soldier, Brandish Squad, Unknown Gallery Society & Culture In Alvarez, they have their own unique card game called "Rejenca"; Minister Yajeel stated the key to the game is to not let one's "Goddess" fall into enemy's hands. Various material highly regarded in Ishgar are rurally unknown in Alvarez (i.e. eastern reading literature such as Sorcerer Magazine aren't available or accessible in Alvarez) but they are known to have their own magazines providers; likewise gaming circuits such as the Grand Magic Games are also unknown to their people. Fashion apparel for women are widely recognized that they have a more bare and suggestive connotation, instead of the norm of a clothed and an unrevealing aspect towards it. It is also noted that Alvarez born women do not have big round eyes unlike Ishgarian women. In Alakitasia, there are stated legends that the month of August is revered as the month of natural disasters, so the citizens tend to live a more upright and law-abiding lifestyle during its duration. Alvarez also celebrates the holiday called Respect for the Aged Day (敬老の日, Keirō no Hi) on which it is a day, held in the month of September, where the elderly are honored and revered. The citizens of Alvarez glorify and praise Zeref with great admiration and love as their emperor. Some, if not apparently most or all, of the Spriggan 12 appear to have knowledge of Zeref's past, such as his real name, his relationship with Mavis Vermilion, and his future plans, thus showing a great level of trust between them. Military Power Because Alvarez is a massive militaristic empire, they possess humongous armies that their numbers extends above 2,300,000 strong. It is noted that the soldiers are well trained and have magic power that is nothing to take lightly, even a small fraction of the total force is a menace on its own. Emperor Spriggan is not the only commanding officer of these armed forces, as he possesses his own elite group of powerful Mages: the Spriggan 12. Composed of twelve elite Mages with strength comparable to of the level with Ishgar's strongest Mage, God Serena, they are willingly able to lead his armies to war as well. In Alvarez, August and Irene are reputed—this according to Brandish—to be the strongest in not just Alvarez, but in the entire world; both noted in the country as a "disaster" and "scourge" respectively. Larcade, another member of the 12 and the son of Emperor Spriggan, is someone who also possess magnificent Magic Power and wields an oddly dangerous magic called Pleasure that Mavis was shown to be terrifed of. Acknowledgment of this fear lead Zeref to inform her that Larcade is Alvarez's "secret weapon", being reputed as someone who can even challenge Acnologia himself. Their forces are not limited to just humans, but the Machias (a machine-like race with magical abilities) race to Zeref's very Etherious creations as well. They have hundreds of advanced warships that go by sea or by air. They are also equipped with many high powered guns and artillery that can serve for both bombardments and anti-air defenses, with some ships specifically designed as command ships for the Spriggan 12. They also serve as carriers that holds numerous troops ranging from hundreds to thousands, even for the purpose of ground assaults. Unlike Fiore's military forces, Alvarez's soldiers are better trained and possess Magic Power that is not to be take lightly. Soldiers that are under the command of one of the Spriggan 12 possess their own unique features, characteristics, and uniforms. For example, Ajeel Ramal's troops are draped in a more Arabic attire with scimitars, Wall Eehto's troops are cloaked in black wizard-like robes with staffs, Brandish μ's troops are fully armored with spears that have Lacrima at the tips. and lastly the Northern and Southern forces, commanded by Bloodman and Dimaria Yesta, squadrons appear to have leather clothing with skull shaped masks and fully-armored knightly attire possessing blades and spears alike respectively. In the Emperor's personal army, the soldiers have dark armor with magical staffs that can cause things to burst upon impact and even fire magical bullets. Some of Spriggan 12 have control of their own squads and as such possess their own elite Mages in the form of captains and soldiers that are willingly able to combat in difficult fights. The number of those Mages are various and are not set numbers. Zeref's personal guard, the Spriggan 12, are unique in that they are given full autonomy, roaming around the continent as they please without any repercussions, even with some blatantly disobeying his orders or summons. Because the Spriggan 12 are the strongest fighting force in Alvarez and are on par with Ishgar's strongest Wizard, they can perform such incredible feats: Brandish's Command T allows her to change the size of a small island to just a size of a stepping stone, the Desert King Ajeel can produce a sand storm large enough to engulf the entire city of Magnolia, Dimaria can serenely pause an entire battlefield with a click of her teeth, Wall can create a cannon that can reach its' target from over 400km away, the same distance from off the shores of Hargeon Town all the way to Magnolia, and so on. Alvarez's might is so terrifying that even the Magic Council who governed all of Ishgar did their absolute best to avoid a war they believe they cannot win. A practical demonstration of the Empire's might is available in the form of their war against Ishgar. With the power of the Spriggan 12 and the Alvarez military might, they overwhelmed the strongest of Fiore guilds on the first day of the invasion. They even conquered Fiore's neighboring country Bosco and destroyed every single one of their guilds. Notable Events Cities/Towns * Vistarion History Past Although the exact nature of the diplomacy is unknown, there is a great sense of hostility between the continents of Alvarez and Ishgar, even though there are known individuals who have immigrated from Alakitasia to Ishgar, such as Alzack Connell and Bisca Connell, as well as Beth Vanderwood. In year X781, Alvarez attempted to wage war on Ishgar's countries in a bid to capture Fairy Tail's most sacred artifact, Fairy Heart, only to have their invasion halted after being subjected to the might of Etherion and threatened with Face, both controlled by the Magic Council. However, Zeref admitted that he quelled the unsanctioned war himself. In the year X783, the empire and the countries of Ishgar severed all diplomatic relations. Synopsis External Links * Alvarez Empire - Fairy Tail Wiki Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Alvarez Empire